ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Assistant
Evil Assistant is the twenty sixth episode of Ben 10 Omniworlds and the tenth episode of season 2. Airdate September 6, 2012 Plot Ben is fighting with Trumbipulor as Wildmutt. Wildmutt and Trumbipulor are fighting when Gwen hits Trumbipulor with her magic and kevin absorbs steel an attackes him. Trumbipulor manages to avoid Ben and his team and steals the tech box. He gets a ship and makes a run for it. Ben transforms into Heatblast and flies with his power an tells Tack to aim and attack on the ship. Heatblast and Tack merge their attacks and fire on Trumbipulor ship's. After getting hit by the attack, Trumbipulor's ship crashes on the ground. He manages to survive and makes a run. Heatblast transforms into Fasttrack and runs fast and manages to stop him. Trumbipulor hits him and leaves him behind. Ben stops after getting hit and transforms into Ampfibian and uses his power and shoots an electric ray. Trumbipulor gets hit by the attack and gets defeated. Tack shows his gun and says "You are under arrest". Ben calls the plumbers who take him to the plumber jail. Ben and his team get into Ben's car and he starts the car. First he drops Tack at his new home and then he drops Gwen and finally Kevin, and then goes to his home and stays with Chris.Chris falls asleep and he also falls asleep. In Gwen's house, Gwen is outside her house seeing the stars. Suddenly she is attacked by a Tetramand. He hits Gwen with his Brick Break punch. Gwen becomes unconscious and the Tetramand takes her away. Kevin is at his house sleeping when someone bursts the door. Kevin wakes up and absorbs the metal in his room and attempts to attack the Tetramand. The Tetramand takes out magnet and attracts Kevin, Kevin gets attracted and the moment Kevin sticks to the magnet, The Tetramand makes Kevin unconscious with his Brick Break punch. The Tetramand takes him away. The Tetramand then bursts Ben's house and attacks Ben. Ben transforms into Octoface and they have a long fight. Octoface gans the upper hand and defeats the tetramand. The tetramand uses his super gun and defeats Octoface. Ben transforms into Benwolf and uses his super sonic voice and defeats the tetramand. The tetramand covers his ears and throws a bomb which defeats Benwolf. Ben transforms into Water Hazard and uses his hot water and throws it on the tetramand. The tetramand gets hurt but manages to make a run for it. Ben transforms into Eyesire and flies above and chases the tetramand. The tetramand gives Ben a suprise by throwing a unconscious making bomb. Ben becomes unconscious and the tetramand takes him to his ship and flies off to the a cave. He, then takes the three inside the cave and makes them conscious. He, then tells them that his name is Gorvan and he is working for someone who really wants to kill him. He then says that he has drained all their powers and tied them vry hardly. He tells them that he will open a portal to the other dimension. He opens the portal and out come are Evil Ben, Evil Gwen, Evil Kevin and Evil Tack. All of them get suprised as they see them. TO BE CONTINUED Major Events Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Tack Chris Villains Trumbipulor Gorvan Evil Ben Evil Gwen Evil Kevin Evil Tack Aliens Used Wildmutt Heatblast Fasttrack Ampfibian Octoface Benwolf Water Hazard Eyesire Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Season Two Episodes